


Feed the Hungry Boy

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Gavin lives a certain life style. Sometimes that life style is a little too much for him to handle.





	Feed the Hungry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this one for a while. ;w; So here it is finally.

Being an incubus sucked. At least it did for Gavin. To some, being a sex demon would be awesome. Only needing sex to primarily live. But again, that wasn't the case for Gavin.

Gavin was never the best at seducing another being. A lot of the time he can only get a meal if he was tipsy before approaching someone. The British born incubus was not only terrible at the one thing his kind was known for, he was severely self conscious about himself. Not just because of his inabilities, but for his appearance as well. Gavin didn't completely hate how he looked. Just that all the other incubus and succubus out there were ten times hotter than him. And then there were all the good looking humans out there.

Needless to say, life as an incubus was miserable ninety percent of the time for Gavin. And it only continued to be that way when he moved to Texas to work at Rooster Teeth. Now more than ever Gavin had to keep his nature hidden and be extra careful when he needs to feed. Gavin gotten things to work for him, by some miracle. Everything was going right as rain for once in Gavin's unnatural life. That is, until he developed a crush on one Ryan Haywood.

The feelings he had for the human caused Gavin to get hungry more often. It could have been due to feelings he never experienced before, it could be causing his hunger to spike, who knows why this was happening. No matter the reason it made Gavin have to go out more and the extra nights out were tiring the poor incubus out. He had to make sure he ate properly or he could possibly loose control and attack someone. And that was the last thing Gavin would ever want. 

“You don't look so good Gavin.” commented Michael , coming back from grabbing a drink and only now realizing how off the Brit looked.

“I don't feel all that good Michael.” Gavin had his head down on his desk, trying to will the pain away. He groaned as he felt his stomach twist in on itself. It had been a week since his last meal, way past when he should have found a human to bed. Work had just gotten so busy that the fool somehow forgotten when his last feeding was and just didn't go to find someone on time.

Michael looked at Gavin with concern. He had never seen his friend look so rough and worn. “You look like you're about to kill over dude. I'm gonna get Geoff to see about letting me take you home.”

“I'll do it.” Ryan said as he stood from his desk, walking over to the two lads. “Tell Geoff I'll be taking Gavin home.” Oh no. No no no, not good. Gavin could not let Ryan be the one to take him home. He couldn't let Michael either. There was too much risk of him breaking the second he's left alone with either of them.

“G-guys it's ok. I'll just rest on the couch for a bit. Then I'll be all tippy top and ready for more videos.”

“No way Gav. You need a bed, not a couch.” Michael grabbed Gavin's pack and handed it over to Ryan. “Rye's taking you home and that's final.” Gavin was hoisted out of his chair by the arm then pushed towards Ryan.

“Come on I'll get you home and make you something light to eat. Then you can rest in your own bed. Doesn't that sound a lot better than crashing on the office couch?” Ryan had a fair point. Gavin just wished he hadn't mentioned anything about bed because holy fuck did he now have the image of Ryan in his bed with him. And boy was it a vivid imagine. The Brit groaned as he tried to will the mental picture away. The thought of Ryan laying on the bed, the incubus riding up and down his big cock just the way he knows Ryan likes it. His cheeks flushed red thinking about it. The thoughts stopped though when a cool hand pressed against his forehead. “You're burning up.” Ryan hissed, pulling his hand back. “We're leaving now. Make sure Geoff knows where we've gone. I'll text out when I got him safe at home.” Michael gave a thumbs up and Ryan started leading them out. Ryan kept a hand on Gavin's back as they walked, almost like the other man was afraid he would fall over the second the hand was removed. 

Gavin lived relatively close to the offices so getting him home didn't take long. Ryan fished the keys from Gavin's bag and got them into the apartment as quickly as he could. “Alright, you drove me home. I can do the rest myself.” Gavin needed Ryan to leave. He could feel himself starting slip and needed a meal quick. If Ryan didn't get out soon that meal will be him.

“No can do. I was serious about making you something to eat and making sure you're taken care of. You'll need the energy if you are developing a fever.” said Ryan.

“That's not the kind of food I need.” Gavin muttered to himself. At least he thought he did. Because Ryan was almost in the kitchen when he heard what Gavin had just said. The human turned and looked to Gavin with a different sort of worry.

“Gavin, what do you mean? What's wrong?” asked Ryan with a surprisingly calm tone.

“I can't. I can't tell you.” There was a whine to Gavin's voice, a whimper even. Gavin was doing his best at keeping himself from breaking, but seeing Ryan like this. Not only did he have his crush in his home but his crush now looked like he didn't know what to think of him. “If I tell you you'll never want to see me again. You'll hate me and I won't be able to stay here anymore.”

“What do you mean you couldn't stay? Why do you think I could ever hate you?” asked Ryan. None of what Gavin was saying made any sense. He's never seen the lad look so nervous, nor be in this much pain. “Please, you can trust me.” Gavin wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Not any more. He stepped back, and then finally let it all out.

With a pained cry Gavin's human guise fell; horns sprouting, wings ripping through his shirt, and a tail popping out from the top of his pants. It happened so fast, but to Gavin it felt like an eternity. He could feel every inch of himself changing. Once he was back to his true self, Gavin picked up his head and dared a look at Ryan. The human looked at a lost for words. His eyes darting everywhere as they tried to examine what was in front of them. “Please don't hate me.” Gavin pleaded. “Please don't be scared.”

“I'm not scared per say, more confused than anything.” Ryan was surprisingly more calmed than Gavin thought he would be. Then again this was Ryan, he didn't do things like most. “So you're, a demon of sorts I take it?”

“An incubus to be exact.” Gavin corrected. He watched as Ryan folded his arms and had that look he does when he starts putting the pieces together. 

“Gavin, are you sick because you aren't, feeding correctly?” Of course he guessed it right on the money. Ryan probably has a demon book or something in his vast library at home. Knowing Gavin's luck that's the case. Probably got it as a joke but read it anyway. Gavin wrapped his arms around himself as he felt another pain run at his stomach, growling loudly. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“S'not my fault. I lost track of things and, and I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was going to take care of it I promise!” Gavin groaned as the pains started to persist.

“You could have come to us, any of us. We care for you Gavin and would help you no matter what.” Ryan came closer, putting his hands on Gavin's shoulder. The contact was nice but nothing like what he really needed. “You can always come to me Gavin.”

Oh that did it. Those words, the sentiment to it; it was all Gavin's will needed to completely break. Gavin suddenly jumped at Ryan, his arms wrapping around the other and hugged him close. “Please Ryan, I need you. I need you.” The demon buried his face in Ryan's shoulder, taking in the other's warm scent. He felt large arms curl around him, returning the embrace.

“I'm here Gavin. I'm here.”


End file.
